Su psiquica de confianza
by Casandra2006
Summary: Que te depara el futuro? Descubran que pasa cuando alguien les responde tal pregunta a los chicos de RK... Dejen reviews.


**MADAME ZASSA…  
SU PSIQUICA DE CONFIANZA**

* * *

Cierto día muy temprano Ken san caminaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo al mercado a comprar la comida para ese día y un par de cosas que Kaoru le había encargado.  
Era una mañana como cualquier otra pero... de pronto Kenshin se detuvo sorprendido al ver a un par de hombres vestidos de azul y poniendo un extraño aparato en una esquina; cuando lo pensó mejor recordó haber visto otro aparato igual en una esquina algunas cuadras anteriores. Se acerco lentamente y pregunto a uno de ellos:

-Disculpen¿qué es esto?  
-Estamos instalando cabinas telefónicas – le respondió uno de los hombres algo fastidiado - ¿qué no lo ve?  
-Oh, disculpe amigo.

Así Kenshin siguió su camino, que, a excepción del incidente anterior, era el mismo de todas las mañanas hasta que un viento misterioso apareció y la gente tuvo que sujetar sus cosas para no perderlas. Así fue que un trozo cuadrado de papel cayo a los pies de nuestro héroe, éste lo recogió y lo leyó, era publicidad:

Madame Zassa Su ayudante psíquica de confianza ¿Problemas en el amor, dinero, trabajo, salud?  
Llámeme y la Gran Madame Zassa lo atenderá con gusto 600 000 000 001

-¿Ayudante psíquica? Que gran tontería, seguro a Kaoru dono le causara mucha gracia todo esto.

Pero antes de que Ken san pudiera hacer algo el mismo misterioso viento regreso tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo volar el papelito de las manos del pelirrojo.

-Oro...

Después de su reacción primaria Kenshin se apresuro a seguir con sus compras.

Pero la hoja de papel fue a dar justo a los pies de un chico alto y castaño que salía de una casa de apuestas.

-¿Qué será esto? – se pregunto Sano y levanto la nota para verla - ¿Madame Zassa? Quizás pueda ayudarme con mi mala racha... la llamare.

Y así, un muy confiado Sanosuke se dirigió a la esquina donde los malandros con los que se juntaba le habían dicho que estaba un teléfono recién instalado.

Así el apuesto y alto "cabeza de gallo" entro a la cabina telefónica y se fijo en las instrucciones:

1.- Introduzca un yen 2.- levante la bocina 3.- marque el numero y hable

Y entonces el lindo e inteligente muchacho saco un yen de su bolsillo (¡Increíble, tiene un yen en el bolsillo!) y lo hecho en la ranura, después levanto lo que parecía ser la bocina y tomo el papel para ver el numero telefónico, pero se detuvo al ver una extraña ruedita con números y no saber que hacer. Una viejita que le miraba desde ljos le llamo diciendo:

-¿Puedo ayudarlo jovencito?  
-En realidad solo quiero realizar una llamada pero no entiendo esto.  
-Bueno jovencito – dijo la anciana como toda una experta – debes hacer girar eso desde el numero que esta marcado.  
-Puede ayudarme con esto – y así Sano le mostró el papel, pero la reacción de la anciana fue inesperada.  
-¿Cómo! – dijo contrariada – ¡Pierdes tu tiempo con esto, ahora veras muchachillo tonto!

Y entonces vemos una extraña escena con Sano siendo arrastrado por la oreja por una adorable viejecita. Mientras tanto el papel se pierde en el aire.

Y el papel misteriosamente llega a manos de una hábil doctora que en ese momento salía de su consultorio rumbo a cierto dojo.

-¿Qué será esto? – dijo levantándolo y leyéndolo. – Que tontería... yo no creo en esas cosas de buena suerte como ... como... como esto, dicen que si encuentras un yen en el suelo es de buena suerte – dijo al ver uno justo bajo sus pies.

Al momento en que Megumi se agacho a recogerlo una daga salió volando desde una casa cercana cortando, afortunadamente, solo unos cabellos de Megumi que revoloteaban donde minutos antes de agacharse había estado su cuello.

Ella se dio cuenta y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, pero se obligo a si misma a tranquilizarse.

-No, Megumi, no pienses tonterías. Fue solo una coincidencia... una muuuuuy afortunada coincidencia. Pero eso de la suerte, buena o mala no existe, como... como... como eso de ver un gato negro y tener mala suerte – dijo al ver a un lindo minino del oscuro color pasando la calle.

No bien lo había visto y sintió como el agua fria de repente le caía sobre ella. Volteo hacia arriba y vio que desde un bacón una mujer que ahora roja como tomate se disculpaba, le había aventado un balde con agua.

-Esta bien Megumi, te creo, hablemos.  
-Hola Megumi¿qué haces?  
-Ah, Kaoru, me dirigía hacia el dojo ahora mismo pero... creo que debo hacer una llamada antes.  
-¿Una llamada¿A que te refieres Megumi?

Y así fue como Kaoru entra a la historia cuando Megumi le muestra el papel que había encontrado.

-¿Y sobre que quieres saber?  
-Es una duda que tengo sobre el tonto cabeza de gallo.  
-Uh, duda romántica – dijo ella burlándose, pero luego cambiando a una actitud mas amable le dijo de nuevo – acaban de instalar precisamente hoy un teléfono en mi casa, quizás sea mejor que aclares tu duda en un lugar cerrado¿no lo crees?  
-Si, creo que tienes razón. Gracias Kaoru.

Y entonces ambas mujeres se dirigieron al dojo, no sin levantar la mirada de cuanto hombre se les cruzaba pues ese era un par muy atractivo a la vista.

Pero ahora vayamos con Sanosuke Sagara, el chico llego (siendo arrastrado, por si lo olvidan) hasta una casa pequeña... probablemente de una sola habitación.

Sin entender exactamente que mal había hecho, propuso que para disculparse limpiaría la casa de la ancianita. Ella acepto gustosa pero cuando Sano iba a entrar al pequeño lugar, la mujer le llamo diciéndole que su casa estaba del otro lado.

Al dar media vuelta el chavo casi se desmaya al ver una enorme y antiquísima mansión llena de enredaderas a los lados.

-Esta solo es la casa del perro – aclaro ella – esa es mi casa.  
-Bueno, a lo hecho pecho. A trabajar.

Y entonces Sano se dio cuenta al entrar de que esa casa era una reverenda porquería, una espesa capa de polvo lo cubría todo y en algunas partes, por culpa de algunas filtraciones, lodo es lo que se encontraba y algunos brotes de plantas extrañas.

L anciana mujer sonreía divertida al ver las reacciones de Sano, pero el muchacho había hecho u trato y lo cumpliría, de eso se encargaría ella.

-Empieza a limpiar la sala de estar y luego seguirás con el recibidor¿entendido¡  
-Si señora – respondió el no de muy buen humor y tomando una vieja escoba empezó su labor.

Dejemos a Sano en paz y volvamos con Kaoru y la doctora Megumi, quienes ya han llegado al dojo.

-Aquí esta mi nuevo teléfono, y aquí podrás hablar en paz ya que Kenshin no ha llegado y Yahiko salió.  
-¿Salió¿a dónde?  
-Como no me dijo deduciré que salió con Tsubame – respondió la kendoka con una risita burlona. Bueno, ahora habla.

Megumi tomo el papel y releyendo los números marcó a la tal psíquica bajo la atenta mirada de Kaoru (¡Chismosa!).

Riiiiiiiiiiiig

-¡Por Dios! – exclamo Sano, que limpiaba todavía la sala de estar (para que vean lo sucia que esta esa casa que el pobre todavía no acaba una habitación) - ¡Un sonido del demonio¡El mal esta en esta casa¿Qué es eso!  
-Ya cálmate muchacho – dijo la anciana que había corrido a ver que le pasaba al joven – es solo el teléfono. Ahora contestare y tu estate muy calladito.

-¿Qué pasa Megumi?  
-Aun no contestan.

-Bueno¿quien habla?  
-Bueno, mi nombre es Megumi y quisiera saber si.  
-No – interrumpió la voz del otro lado del teléfono – no me diga, quiere saber sobre su novio.  
-Si, sobre Sano y.  
-No me diga – la interrumpió de nuevo – Déjeme ver... ¿su novio trabaja en un lugar donde se maneja el dinero?  
-Bueno... (creo que la casa de apuestas es un lugar donde se maneja dinero después de todo...) creo que si.  
-Aja... ¿junto a el trabaja una mujer de cabellos cortos y oscuros.  
-Si, si.  
-Pues cuidado porque te lo esta sonsacando.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mi recomendación es que vayas a buscarlo y no dejes que esa mujer te lo quite.  
-Si, eso haré.

-¿Qué paso Megumi?  
-Debo irme ahora mismo Kaoru, volveré después.  
-Esta bien Megumi, pero después me dices que paso.

Megumi salió corriendo del dojo en busca de una persona en especial mientras Kaoru se quedaba con la duda de lo que había ocurrido.

Sanosuke había estado viendo los extraños ademanes que hacia la vieja y estaba divertido con ello. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que esa era la tal Madame Zassa y que había dado respuestas a algún incauto.

-Bueno, me voy a dar un baño Sanosuke, sigue limpiando que aun te falta mucho.

La diversión del hombre se convirtió en frustración cuando la anciana le recordó todo lo que le faltaba por hacer.

Kaoru estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho un ruido. Era Kenshin que regresaba de las compras. Ella escondió rápidamente el papel debajo de algunos libros que estaban en una mesilla y se alejo rumbo a la cocina a donde se podía oír a Kenshin haciendo de las suyas (osease cocinando).

Poco después Kenshin entraba al lugar con una enorme escoba y un paño para sacudir. El se encargaba de la limpieza como todos los días, conservando en su rostro esa linda y algo estúpida sonrisa.

Al empezar a acomodar alguno libros se topo con el papel en cuestión y le dio curiosidad. Ya Kaoru le había enseñado el uso básico de un teléfono aunque a el no le parecía que hubiese sido necesario comprar uno para estar comunicados ya que la mayoría de sus conocidos no contaban con uno. En fin, su curiosidad valió mas que todo y tomo el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

La Señora Araki (verdadero nombre... ¿mejor no pregunten mas?) acababa de salir de su ducha cuando escucho el teléfono.

Riiiiiiiiiing

-¡Por Dios¡Otra vez!– exclamo Sano, que limpiaba todavía la sala de estar (pobre chico, pero ya había quitado felizmente una de las 10 o 12 capas de polvo del lugar) - ¡Un sonido del mal!  
-¿Otra vez la burra al trigo? – dijo la Señora Araki entrando rápidamente por una de las puertas del amplio salón – Ya te dije. Muchacho, que es solo el teléfono.

-Mmmm, bue...buenas tardes yo.  
-No me digas nada, muchacho – interrumpió la anciana – Quieres saber sobre la chica de tus sueños.  
-Pues... pues si, ya que lo dice yo... yo.  
-Pues cuídala – dijo la anciana de nuevo interrumpiendo el tartamudeo del tímido pelirrojo – Donde ella esta ahí un hombre que quiere quitártela.  
-¿Orooo?  
-Es... es... – la anciana se le quedo mirando a Sanosuke y después de un minuto en silencio dijo – es un muchacho alto, de cabellos oscuros peinados muy caprichosamente y usa siempre una camisa blanca con algo escrito detrás de ella.

Sano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír lo que la anciana decía, definitivamente lo había descrito, ojalá se tratase de alguien que el no conocía porque de no ser así seguro que estaba frito.

-¿Algo escrito detrás? – dijo Kenshin, extrañamente su tartamudeo había desaparecido y su mirada era algo extraña.  
-Así es, no lo percibo bien pero es un kanji, de eso no hay duda.-¿Muchacho estas ahí?... muchacho... ¿muchacho?

Pero Kenshin hacia rato que había colgado y se dirigía hacia la salida para buscar a aquel que le estaba robando a su linda princesa y que se había aprovechado de su cercana amistad para traicionarle. Con la mirada de un color ámbar brillante, salió a buscar a Sanosuke...

-¿Qué pasa anciana? – pregunto Sano.  
-Parece que colgó. Bueno, ya volverán a llamar.  
-Jo, y ¿a quien embauco ahora, anciana?  
-Yo nunca embauco nadie jovencito, solo le doy un poco de sabor a la vida. Y ahora date prisa que parece que no has avanzado nada.

Sano hizo una mueca casi de desesperación al darse cuenta que después de todo la anciana tenia razón, casi no había avanzado y ya lleva un buen tiempo allí.

Kaoru regreso a la estancia poco después, Kenshin no había regresado y a ella no se le daba muy bien cocinar (como si no lo supiéramos). No lo vio por ningún lado, sin embargo al agacharse para recoger unos libros que estaban extrañamente tirados dio de nuevo con el tan mentado papel.

-Parece que no hay nadie, hablare hora.  
-¿Con quien hablaras fea?  
-¡NO ME DIGAS FEA!  
-¡NO TE LO DIRIA SI NO FUESE VERDAD!

El estudiante y la maestra se enfrascaron en su clásica lucha de palabras y golpes domingueros hasta que por azares del destino Yahiko le quita el papel a Kaoru.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-No es nada – dice ella tratando de quitárselo.  
-Madame Zassa... Jajajajajajajaja – Yahiko estallo en una enorme carcajada y mas aun cuando hizo que Kaoru le dijese para que iba a llamar a la tal psíquica. Aunque luego de pensarlo dejo a Busu que llamase para ver que cosas decía la tipa esa – Vamos, hazlo ya.  
-Ya voy Yahiko, tranquilízate.

Riiiiiiiiiiing

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Ya me acorde... es solo el teléfono... -Ya voy, joven Sanosuke, no te vayas a asustar.  
-Ya no me asusto, se que es solo el teléfono – respondió el orgulloso haciendo que la anciana se riese por dentro.  
-Bueno, contestare, tu estate muy calladito como siempre eh.  
-Por favor , señora Araki – dijo Sano – permítame tomar su lugar por esta llamada... déjeme intentar, usted no pierde nada...

La mujer se lo pensó unos momentos mientras el teléfono seguía sonando pero finalmente levanto el auricular y se lo paso al cabeza de Gallo.  
-Bue... bueno... mi nombre es.  
-No me diga nada... nada – dijo Sano desde el otro lado del teléfono fingiendo la voz – Usted me quiere preguntar por el hombre de su vida.  
-Si, exacto, yo quería saber si.  
-No me lo diga, no me lo diga... – a Sano le estaba gustando esto y se reía a carcajadas internas, desde luego, aunque no sabia quien era la victima de esa jugarreta - ¿Dónde trabaja su amor hay una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros?  
-Si (yo por supuesto – pensó Kaoru sonriente)  
-¿Ella trabaja con personas?  
-Claro (con mis alumnos)  
-¿Ella... (que digo, que digo... ah, zorritas, jejeje) las cura?  
-¿Cura personas? (un rayo atravesó la mente de Kaoru) Ss...si.  
-Pues tenga cuidado, porque se lo esta sonsacando -¿Sonsa... que?  
-Te lo quiere quitar niña inculta.  
-¿Queeee? – pregunto Kaoru alarmada. Yahiko que había estado siguiendo l conversión también se alarmo - ¿me lo quiere quitar?  
-Si, y aquí esta mi recomendación, niña, haz lo que sea necesario pero atreaelo hacia ti y atrapalo, porque si te dejas te lo quitan.  
-Si, gracias.

Kaoru se alejo del telefono y volteo haci Yahiko.

-Kaoru, debes tener cuidado con lo que dijeron, podria ser certo... describieron tu situación con la de Megumi muy bien.  
-No permitire que esa vibora vuelva a entrar a mi casa de nuevo.  
-Y yo te ayudare..

En esos minutoa adivinen quien entraba al dojo...

-Kaoru, ya volvi... no pude encontrar en ningun lugar a Sa...

Yahiko y Kaoru salieron rapidamente hacia donde ella estaba y dando golpes primero y preguntando despues la sacaron del lugar.

-Eso es lo que se merece por querer alejarme de mi... mi... pero si el y yo no tenemos nada aun?  
-Eso es lo de menos, busu, mas te vale que empieces haer tus planes de cómo atraer a Kenshin, yo ire a buscar a Sano para ver si el puede ayudarnos.  
-Y yo ire con Tae y despues vuelvo (espero regresar antes que Kenshin... ¿y a donde habra ido el?)

-No lo haces tan mal muchacho.  
-Gracias señora Araki – respondio Sano ahora que ya se tranquilizaba y sus ojos dejaban de llorarle por la risa.  
-He pensado que quizas quieras ser mi discípulo por este dia, estoy enferma y cansada y parece que tu ya sabes lo que necesitas.  
-Sera un placer para mi, señora – respondio el otro feliz de poder seguir jugando tales bromas.  
-Mientras yo me voy a recostar y tu sigue limpiando.  
-¡Queeee! Diablos, pense que podria dejar el trabajo si contestaba el telefono... ni hablar, demonios.

Mientras esto pasa, Megumi esta molesta por no encontrar a Sanosuke, molesta porque la descripción que le dieron de una mujer de cabellos cortos coincidia con alguen que ella conocia muy bien desde que se habia mudado a Tokio y aun mas molesta porque le acababan de dar una inexplicable paliza, de la que no habia salido realmente muy lastimada, asi que sin mas decidio ir a la comisaria.

Kaoru regreso al dojo – que estaba solo – llevando unos paquetes grandes y extraños.

Kenshin buscaba a Sanosuke por toda la ciudad con su sakabatto desenvainada y volteada (con el filo hacia arriba... sin comentarios).

Pero dejemos a estos chicos un momnto para ver lo que va a pasar ahora que Sanosuke Sagara esta a cargo de las llamadas de la Línea Psíquica:

Riiiiiiiiiing

-Gracias al cielo – dijo Sano mientras se incorporaba del piso (lo estaba tallando) y se acercaba al telefono – Bueno.  
-Bueno... soy ... una persona que tiene una duda -Y ¿cuál es su duda? (esa voz se me hace muy familiar, tanto o mas que la anterior)

-Oiga Jefe, acabo de llegar de Kyoto y las unidades me informan que se ha desmantelado completamente el cuartel de los Seguidores de la Estrella.  
-Callate Cho – dijo el hombre lo mas bajo que pudo – estoy haciendo una llamada importnte.  
-Lo siento Jefe, adios – y asi Cho abandono la oficina.

Le llamo Jefe – pensaba Sano – y era un tal Cho – pensaba de nuevo – Oh diablos, este es el mejor trabajo que he tenido... es el estupido Lobito... creo que le cobrare lo que me debe...

-Bueno, disculpe la tardanza.  
-No se preocupe. ¿Usted quieria preguntarme algo?  
-Si -¿Quizas sobre una mujer?  
-Si -¿Su mujer?  
-Precisamente -¿Ella trabaja en un lugar de apuestas al que usted no queria dejarla ir, cierto?  
-Si, como lo supo -Soy Madame Zassa¿qué no es obvio?  
-Si, tiene razon, yo.  
-Pero ahí algo peor que el trabajo de ella -¿Qué seria eso? – pregunto el lobo de Mibu levantando peligrosamente una ceja y encendiendo otro cigarrillo.  
-Que usted esta dudando de ella cuando es obvio que ella nunca se alejaria de usted. Protéjala y no vuelva a pensar en tonterías. Cuidela mucho.  
-Lo hare.  
-Ah, y tengo una advertencia para usted (soy demasiado bueno, no pude decire algo malo de Tokio aunque trabaje a donde yo voy siempre y sepa muchas cosas de ella... pero ella es honesta y amable y no puedo poner al estupido Lobo en su contra... que hare... Ya se) es una advertencia muy importante, estoy percibendo que entre usted y un hombre con cabello dorado peinado muy singularmente hay química... parce ser que este hombre trabaja muy cerca de usted... o al menos siempre esta cerca de usted, tenga cuidado.  
-¿Un hombre de pelo rubio, eh?

-Jefe, lamento molestarlo pero.  
-Nooooooooo – Saitou salio corriendo de su oficina.  
-¿Y ahora que hice? – pregunto Cho al aire mientras de su "jefe" solo quedaba el polvo de sus zapatos.

Riiiiiiiiiiing

-Bueno, Línea de Ayuda Psíquica a sus ordenes. – El chico va mejorando, aunque esa voz de mujer fingida es difícil de tragar.  
-Buenas tardes – dijo desde el otro lado una hermosa mujer con un rostro de preocupación.  
-Buenas tardes. ¿Desea usted algo?  
-Si, he llamado para preguntar algo que me inquieta sobre mi marido.  
-¿Su marido eh? (Esa voz se me hace demasiado familiar) y ¿cuál es su nombre?  
-Disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tokio Fujita.  
-Oh, bien, y ¿cuál es su duda?  
-Pues... creo que mi esposo me engaña con alguien.  
-Ciertamente no es con Cho – dijo Sano pensando en voz alta.  
-¿Mande?  
-No, nada, decia que ciertamente no es con...fiable su marido ya que usted piensa eso.  
-No, para nada: Mi esposo es la persona mas dulce y tierna en el universo... pero últimamente lo siento un poco extraño y esa duda asalto mi mente.  
-Bueno, hagamos esto. Si usted lo ve con una mujer, usted vaya y dele una bofetada a esa tipa y, escucheme bien; si él la defiende, es que la engaña, pero si se pone de su lado sin importar lo qu pase eso querra decir que son solo cosas suyas y me parecera buena idea que se disculpe con la otra.  
-¿Estad usted seguro... segura?  
-Si, haga lo que le digo y no sea tan desconfiada.

Sano colgó rápidamente el telefono. No pudo resistir la tentación de poner en un lío al "gran" lobo de Mibu.

Tokio camino rápidamente hacia la jefatura de policia. Pondría a prueba el consejo que le dio ese hombre con voz fingida de mujer y esperaba que todo quedara solo en sospechas de ella.

Megumi daba la vuelta a la esquina que la separaba de la Jefatura cuando algo intempestivamente chocó contra ella haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo con "eso" encima.

Saitou daba la vuelta a la esquina de la Jefatura para alejarse lo mas que pudiera de Cho (que casualmente era un chico rubio con quien trabajaba seguido) y contárselo a quien mas confianza le tuviera cuando algo intempestivamente chocó contra él, haciendolo perder el equilibrio por la prisa y caer hacia delante con "eso" debajo.

Tokio caminaba por la calle frente a la Jefatura cuando vio a dos personas tiradas en la banqueta de enfrente...

Saitou abrio los ojos...

Megumi abrio los ojos...

Tokio abrio y cerro varias veces los ojos...

Saitou vioi a Megumi...

Megumi vio a Saitou...

Tokio vio a Megumi y a Saitou en una posición bastante incomoda y sin pensárselo mucho camino rapidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el Lobo de los ojos brillantes a Megumi.  
-Si, gracias – respondio la doctora mientras tomaba la mano de Saitou para incorporarse, ya que él ya estaba de pie.  
-¡Asi te queria encontrar! – exclamo Tokio cuando estuvo cerca, y sin decir agua va le soltó a la doctora una fuerte cachetada.

Megumi se llevo la mano a la mejilla sorprendida mirando fijamente a Tokio quien casi no podia contener las lagrimas.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunto la joven de corto cabello negro a Megumi.

Megumi no acerto a responder y seguia tallándose la mejilla.

-¿Y tu? – pregunto la chica refiriéndose a su esposo.

El Jefe de la Jefatura de Policia Goro Fujita por supuesto que no se iba a quedar callado. Pero en ese momento vio que Cho venia directamente en su dirección y decidio demostrarle a ese "rarito" que el era hombre de una sola persona... y ademas esa persona debia ser una mujer. Asi que tomo a su esposa por la cintura, deslizó la mano por su espalda y beso a Tokio con toda la pasión que encontro en su interior en una situación tan confusa como esa.

Megumi se sintio incomoda y muy confundida (como todos) y salio de alli a buscar de nuevo a Sanosuke, quizas el fuera el único cuerdo ese día.

Tokio solo penso – Jamás volvere a dudar del hombre que finge su voz -.

-Ya basta muchacho – dijo la señora Araki – ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. Mejor sera que vayas a casa pues ya esta oscureciendo.  
-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Sano haciend un puchero (que lindo n.n)  
-Si, ya vete y dejame descansar un poco.

Y asi Sano salio del hogar de la anciana. Por fortuna habia terminado de limpiar el Salon donde estaba el telefono... pero aún le faltaba todo lo demas y debia volver al oto dia en la mañana.

Caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa Sano se encuentra con un muy malhumorado Yahiko. Este le cuenta a Sano lo que ha pasado durante su desaparición. Cómo el que siempre le cubre las mentiras a Sanosuke es Yahiko pues le cuenta donde ha estado y lo que ha hecho y Yahiko y él deciden ponerse en marcha para arreglar el embrollo que se ha armado con las tontas bromas telefónicas.

En el camino al Dojo Kamiya, ambos muchachos se encuentran con una muy desaliñada Megumi. Al verla Yahiko se esconde detrasde Sano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Megumi? – pregunta el Cabeza de Gallo.

Megumi le explica lo que le ha ocurrido, no sin antes darle un par de coscorrones, patadas y creo que hasta una mordida a el pequeño estudiante del Dojo Kamiya; y es cuando Sano le dice donde ha estado y quien es la mujer que ha respondido esas llamadas.

Nota aclaratoria: Creo que deben saber que la explicación que da Sano omite algunas llamadas que él contestó. Como la de Tokio y la de Saitou.

Los tres se dirigen al Dojo Kamiya pero van algo lentos ya que primero tienen que pasar al consultorio de Megumi a curar a sano pues a quedado muy mal de la paliza que la misma dostora le ha dado despues de oir su explicación.

Mientras tanto, ya ha oscurecido y Kenshin esta muy molesto. Esta saltando de techo en techo pero aún no da con Sanosuke, cuando de pronto tropieza con un muchacho de cabello negro sujeto en una trenza y que lleva pantalones azules y una camisa china roja.

Pero Kenshin esta completamente dominado por la furia y en su mente solo tiene el rostro deforme de Sanosuke, ya que asi es como el lo dejara despues de que lo encuentre. Al tropezar con algo el solo deja escapar sus palabras de desprecio hacia el chico que no logra encontrar.

-¡Maldito sea!  
-¿Qué ienes contra los malditos? – pregunto el otro chico muy molesto con las palabras del hombre.  
-¡Maldito desgraciado! – volvio a rugir Kenshin sin escuchar siquiera lo que el extraño dice.  
-¡TODOS LOS MALDITOS SON DESGRACIADOS! – grito de pronto el extraño logrando captar la atención del antiguo asesino. – En especial si te conviertes en chica – agrego en voz baja.

Kenshin escucho todo pero se confundio demasiado al ver la expresión triste del joven, y cuando éste salio corriendo de techo en techo el decidio regresar al dojo. Quizas ahí encontraria a ese maldito... Quizas estaria con Kaoru... Quizas...

Kenshin salio a toda velocidad rumbo al dojo aún mas enfurecido que antes.

Cuado llego a su destino, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Se apresuro a buscar a kaoru y no la encontro ni en su habitación ni en la cocina. El pelirrojo empezo a pensar lo peor (acerca de su chica y Sano) y estaba a punto de salir disparado por la puerta a arrebatarle a ese tipejo a Kaoru en donde sea que estuvieran cuando... Cuando se dio cuenta de que, cerca de la puerta, hab ia un caminito de pétalos de rosas que salia del dojo.

Afuera, siguiendo las hojas de las flores, encontro una escalera que tambien tenia algunos pétalos esparcidos y que se dirigia al techo. Subio lentamente y lo que encontro... lo dejo sin habla.

Kaoru habia dispuesto un mantel en el techo del dojo donde habia puesto deliciosos manjares y platillos, junto con dos copas y una botella de vino frances bien fria. Cuando él subio ella se le quedo viendo y con su mano derecha le invito a sentarse a su lado. Kenshi obedecio y se sento junto a ella. Un intoxicamnte olor a jazmines entro en su sistema al estar tan cerca de ella. La luz de la luna hacia de ese lugar inmensamente romántico.

Kaoru se sirvio un plato de las delicias que tenia enfrente y luego sirvio otro y lo puso frente al chico... pero antes de que Kenshin lo tomara la chica pregunto en un tno de voz muy suave y diferente al de siempre:

-¿No preferirias primero el postre?

El ex asesino la miro interrogante con sus ojos dorados.  
Por toda respuesta, Kaoru acerco sus labios a los de él y jalo una manta que tenia a su lado...

Caundo Megumi, Yahiko y Sano llegaron al dojo, encontraro una extraña escalera. Subiendo lentamente encontraron lo que jamás creyeron. Kenshin abrazando a Kaoru, aparentemente dormidos, y tapados con una manta excepto sus cabezas. En seguida bajaron y pensaron: quizas sea mejor dejarlo para otrro dia.

TRES DIAS DESPUES.

-¿Y que pasó con Madame Zassa? – preguntaba Megumi a Sano mientras caminaban juntos.  
-No lo sé, al otro dia fui pero ya no habia ni rastro de ella o de sus cosas.  
-Es extraño – comento Yahiko que tambien iba con ellos – los telefonos publicos desaparecieron misteriosamente tambien.  
-¿Me pregunto que abrá pasado? – concluyo Sano.

Si preguntan por Kenshin y Kaoru, pues ellos no acompañaban a estos tres porque habian dicho algo de que querian quedarse a hacer una "profunda limpieza" en casa.

* * *

Kyoto, Japón.

Una joven de brillantes ojos azules y mirada soñadora, caminaba pensativa por la calle cuando de pronto un viento muy fuerte empezo a soplar. En eso la chica sintio algo en sus piernas y es que hasta alli habia llegado un papel muy extraño. Ella lo levanto y lo leyo:

Madame Zassa Su ayudante psíquica de confianza ¿Problemas en el amor, dinero, trabajo, salud?  
Llameme y la Gran Madame Zassa lo atendera con gusto 600 000 000 001

-Que interesante – penso ella.

Un poco mas alla, un par de chicas miraban como dos hombres vestidos de azul colocaban un extraño aparato en la esquina. En eso una de ella grito:

-¡Misao date prisa!  
-Si, ya voy Omatsu – respondio ella mientras se guardaba el papel entre sus ropas. – Lo que hare en cuanto tenga tiempo sera preguntar por mi querido Aoshi sama.

FIN?

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Ahora si es el FIN

* * *

Notas:

Bueno, si alguien ha visto el dichoso comercial de la Madame Zasu o algo así) entenderá mejor esta sátira... en realidad me divertí escribiendola hace un tiempo y ahora que estoy por aqui pues pensé en publicarla, si han llegado hasta aquí diganme que tal les parecio... dejenme saber sus comentarios por medio de sus reviews... Bye, por ahora.


End file.
